Know Your Stars: Sonic
by bunnyrave1
Summary: A know your stars with Sonic characters. Please read Chapter 14.
1. Chapter 1, Eggman

_Chapter 1, Eggman_

Eggman was walking around his base. He walked by a weird door that wasn't there before. He ignored it and walked past it. Suddenly someone grabbed him and pulled him into a dark room.

"Eggman!" A voice yelled.

"Yes?" He replied looking around to see who said that.

"Sit down!" The voice commands.

"But I don't want-"

"Sit down!"

Eggman quickly sat down.

"Know your stars know your stars.." A chant began.

"Dr.Eggman of wherever,"

"What?"

"Dr.Eggman's favorite thing to do is frolic through fields of flowers."

"What! It is not!" Said the angered doctor. "I like to build robots of destruction!"

"Sure. Thats what they all say."

"I don't frolic through flowers!" He yelled and stood up.

"Uh huh. Sure. Moving along now."

Eggman sat back down.

"Dr.Eggman is obsessed with Sonic the Hedgehog, if you know what I mean."

Eggman's mouth dropped open.

"I am not gay!" He shouted. "I hate that hedgehog with all of my heart!"

"Then how can you explain these pictures?" The voice asked, throwing 5 pictures down with Eggman and Sonic kissing.

"Hey! You doctored these in photo shop!"

"Don't deny the truth, Eggy."

"Your going to pay for this." He growled.

"Yeah whatever. Eggman washes his mustache with lilac-scented shampoo."

"No I don't! I wash it with normal shampoo."

"Its okay that you use lilac-scented shampoo."

"Except I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"How would you know!?"

"I can smell it from up here!"

Eggman threw a wrench in the air.

"Hey be careful where you throw those things! I could of gotten hurt."

"That was the point." Eggman muttered.

"How rude! For that I shall make fun of you for twice as long!"

"Twice as long? How long does this thing last?"

The voice ignored him, and started up again.

"Dr.Eggman's mother is a monkey."

"How dare you insult my mother!"

"Hey its not my fault that your part monkey."

Eggman's hands shook, his face was all red.

"I am not a monkey!"

"I only said you were part monkey. Unless your all monkey..."

"Gah! I have no time for this!" And with that Eggman stomped out of the room.

"Now you know Doctor Eggman."

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled from far away.

_End of first chapter._


	2. Chapter 2, Metal Sonic

_Chapter 2, Metal Sonic_

Metal Sonic hovered past Eggman, who was stomping off in a random direction, muttering to himself. Metal Sonic was curious, so he went over to the direction Eggman came from. He saw a door, he turned the knob and went inside.

Inside the room, he saw a chair in the center. So he sat down in it.

"Know your stars know your stars..." The dreaded chant began.

"Metal Sonic of Eggman's base," The voice began.

"What do you want?" He said casually.

"Metal Sonic loves Amy Rose."

"What!" He yelled.

Amy then came into the room.

"How dare you!" She yelled, her face turning red. "Sonic's the only one who can love me!" She then started attacking him with her hammer. Satisfied, she walked out the door, smiling.

"Why did you do that for?" Metal Sonic demanded. He had a big dent in his head.

"Because it's funny." The voice grinned. (Imagine a voice grinning)

"Its not funny for me. It's torture."

"That's why it's funny. Now sit down."

He sat back down, trying to get the dent out of his head.

"Metal Sonic wants to marry a fruit loop."

"Whats a fruit loop?"

"You're stupid."

"I am not! I just don't know what a fruit loop is."

"Its a piece of cereal you dope! Even a toddler could figure that out!"

"How dare you compare my intelligence to a toddler!"

"I thought overlords were suppose to be smart."

"I am! I don't know what a fruit loop is because I don't eat."

"Stop making excuses."

"I'm not making excuses!"

The voice sighed. She figured they'd be here all day if they kept this up. This was losing its fun. So she decided to move on.

"Metal Sonic likes to play with dolls."

"Who told you that!"

"I er... was making it up."

"You were?" Metal Sonic was embarrassed now.

"So you do play with dolls."

"No I don't!"

"You just said you did!"

"I lied."

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Really now?" The voice asked, and walked off.

"Yes I did." Said Metal Sonic, not aware that the voice was gone.

Suddenly she came back with something in her arms.

"Then, what about these I found in your room."

The voice dropped three Barbie dolls down.

"Debbie! Jane! Ashley! Noooooo!" Metal Sonic scooped them up.

The voice was laughing hysterically.

"Daddy's got you, its alright sweeties." Metal Sonic was cradling them in his arms. Then he looked up at the voice, who was still laughing.

"How dare you hurt my babies." He growled. Then he gently put them down and got out his laser.

The voice failed to notice and continued laughing.

"I think I'm going to bust a gut!" She screamed/laughed.

"Let me help you." Metal Sonic started to destroy the room.

Finally the voice got up and looked around.

"Dude!" She yelled. "Stop destroying my set!"

"Never!" Metal Sonic continued blasting his lasers.

The voice decided to leave.

"Abandon set!" She yelled and left. 

From her new location the voice muttered, "And now you know Metal Sonic."

_End of second chapter._


	3. Chapter 3, Shadow

_Chapter 3, Shadow_

Shadow was walking through Sonic's house. He passed a door he had never seen before. _I didn't know Sonic added a new room. _ He thought. He turned the knob and went inside.

There was a chair in the center. _That's odd. _Shadow thought, sitting down.

"Know your stars know your stars.." The chant started up.

"Shadow the Hedgehog of ARK," A voice said.

Shadow was startled by the voice, he began to look around.

"Shadow has betrayed his promise to Maria."

Shadow's eyes grew wide.

"I'd never break my promise to her!" He yelled. Then quieter, he said, "What did I do?"

"You cheated on her with Black Doom."

Shadow looked shocked.

"I did not cheat on Maria with Black Doom! I don't love her!"

"So then you hate her?"

"No!"

"Then why did you say that you hate her."

"I never said that!"

"You said you didn't love her!"

"Yeah I don't!"

"So you admit it."

"I don't dislike her, I just don't love love her."

"Yeah whatever freak."

Shadow growled and crossed his arms.

"Shadow the Hedgehog stole the cookies from the cookie jar."

"What?" Shadow looked confused.

"Admit it!" The voice yelled. "I saw you do it! Those were my cookies!"

"What is wrong with you?"

Suddenly Big came into the room.

"That was a big no-no Shadow." He wagged his finger in his face.

"Go away Big." Shadow growled.

"Froggy?" Big asked.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

Half of the room blew up.

"Thanks a lot! I just moved here. Now another manic just destroyed my set!"

"Good for you."

"Grrr..." The voice called a repair man.

"Shadow the Hedgehog..."

"Now what!"

"Maria is waiting at the bottom of a cliff."

"Really?" Shadow's eyes grew big.

"Yep."

"Maria! I will come!" Shadow ran out the door, and the voice exploded with laughter.

"That was rich!" She laughed. "I can't believe he fell for it!"

She got quiet. From far away she could her something.

"Mariaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" Shadow yelled, falling down the cliff.

The voice started laughing again.

"Now you now Shadow the Hedgehog." She breathed heavily form laughing and talking. Her cheeks where red. She started laughing again.

_End of third chapter_


	4. Chapter 4, Sonic

_Chapter 4, Sonic_

Sonic had passed an eager looking Shadow running for the door. He wondered what got into him. Sonic went by the dreaded door and stopped.

"That's weird." He said. "I never seen that before."

He opened up the door and went inside.

There was a chair in the middle of the room. Sonic sat in it.

"Know your stars know your stars..." The chant begin.

"Sonic the Hedgehog of Mobius," The voice started.

"Hmm?" Sonic looked up.

"Sonic bathes in blue kool-aid."

"Er, no I don't." Sonic raised his eyebrow.

"Yes you do. Thats why your blue."

"No I was born that way."

"So the doctors dunked you in blue kool-aid?"

"No they didn't! I was born that way!"

"How much money do you spend by buying blue kool-aid? It must take a lot to fill your tub."

"I don't bathe in blue kool-aid!"

"So does that mean your a smurf?"

"No! I am not a smurf!"

"Whatever smurf-boy."

Sonic gritted his teeth.

"Sonic the Hedgehog likes to read sappy romance novels."

"No I do not! I like to read action stories."

"Then how would you explain these? I found them in your room."

The voice dropped down a couple of sappy romance novels.

"Hey! You got these from Amy's room!"

Amy came into the room.

"Damn! How do you keep finding me Amy?!" Sonic and the voice said.

Sonic looked up at the voice.

"She follows you too?"

"She already appeared here once. Wait your turn Amy!"

Amy ignored the voice and ran to Sonic, squealing.

"Oh Sonic! I never knew you liked those stories! You also went into my room too! I looovve you!"

"Gah! Amy! Let go!." Sonic was struggling.

"Hey! Only **_I_** can torment the people in this room!" The voice was getting angry.

"It was your fault! You went into her room!"

Amy turned around and looked up.

"You went into my room?" She growled.

"What are you going to do?"

Amy sprang up into the air and pulled out her hammer.

"Crap." The voice picked up a phone and called animal control.

Suddenly a dozen police men showed up with nets. They dragged Amy out of the room.

While one was leaving, he accidentally whacked Sonic in the head with a net pole.

"Sonic the Hedgehog loves to eat leaves."

Sonic's eyes turned red.

"Eggman!" He yelled.

"What?" The voice was confused.

Sonic looked up.

"I know your up there Eggman!"

"You crazy hedgehog! I'm not Eggman!"

"Yeah right! Stop lying!"

"Do I even sound like a man?" The voice's patience was growing thin.

"Yes you do!"

"You have problems."

"You're one with problems Eggman!"

"I'm not Eggman!"

"Yes you are!"

The voice sighed. She was going to end this.

"And now you know Sonic the smurf who reads sappy romance novels and eats leaves."

"I'll get you yet Eggman!" Sonic shook his fist in the air.

"Get out." The voice pulled a lever and Sonic fell through the floor.

_End of fourth chapter._


	5. Chapter 5, Knuckles

_Chapter 5, Knuckles_

Knuckles walked passed a door.

"When did that get there?" He though out loud.

Knuckles turned the knob and entered. Inside it was dark except for one light shining on a chair. Knuckles went over and sat in it.

"Know your stars know your stars..." The chant began.

"Knuckles the Echidna of Mobius," The voice began.

"Yes?" Knuckles said looking bored.

"Knuckles likes go out in the wilderness, catch some bugs, come back and cook them, and then eat them."

"Yep. Those bugs are good. Epically the beetles. Would you like one?" Knuckles held up a dead black beetle.

"Er... no thanks." The voice said nervously.

"More for me." Knuckles popped the beetle into his mouth and smacked his lips.

The voice made a face and went on.

"Knuckles likes to bath in squashed squash" (Try to say that 10 times fast).

"I do? Cool!"

"You gullible moron! I was making it up!"

"Sure you did. But I think I know what I bathe in, and thats squashed squash."

"No you don't! You bathe in water probably!"

"Nu-uh! I bathed in the squashed squash last night!"

The voice banged her fists on her head. It was just her luck to be stuck with an idiot. A gullible one that is.

The voice clutched her script and looked down.

"Knuckles likes to sneak around girl's houses, stealing their things."

"Well I used to do that until Rouge caught me one night."

"O.O... Why were you at Rouge's house?"

"Well I-"

"Never mind I don't want to know."

"But you just said-"

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

Knuckles hid behind the chair and whimpered.

"Knuckles likes to eat the master emerald for breakfast."

"You know, I never thought about that. I think I'll try it tomorrow."

The voice was about to strangle herself. How could a person be so dumb?

"Knuckles you are d-u-m-b."

"Whats that spell? Please help me! Please please please please please please please please please please please please!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!"

The voice was breathing heavily, her cheeks were flushed.

"Please?" Knuckles did a sad face.

"THATS IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

The voice jumped into the air and pulled out a samurai sword. She began to yell weird battle cries and dove for Knuckles. She started swinging like mad, and would of cut Knuckles' head off if he didn't duck.

"Your crazy!" Knuckles yelled, dodging another swipe of the sword.

"Bannnnzzzziiiiiii!" The voice hollered, jumping into the air.

"Mommy!" Knuckles yelped. He then ran as fast as his body could go, faster then Sonic! And bolted out the door.

The voice took a sip of water and smiled.

"And know you know Knuckles."

_End of chapter 5_

Yes, I forgot to take my medicine today. Points to text above)


	6. Chapter 6, Tails

_Chapter 6, Tails_

Princess-of-Elements-Arianna.A: Its okay, I know you were joking

TwilightPrincess012: He didn't get mad because he didn't realize I was insulting him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tails was flying around Sonic's house. He spotted Knuckles running like mad from a door. He got curious and turned the knob.

The room was dark except for one bright light shining in the middle. There was a chair in the middle where the light was. Tails sat in it.

"Know your stars know your stars..." The chant began.

"Miles "Tails" Prower of Mobius," The voice said.

Tails frowned. He didn't like to be called by his first name.

"Tail's real name is Jane."

"No, Its Miles Prower."

"Hey your name sounds like-"

"I know what my name sounds like! I hate SEGA for giving me that name."

"But didn't your mom name you?"

"I don't have a mom."

"Then how where you born?"

"Shut up."

"Well excuse me Mr. Snappy."

Tails then turned his back around.

"Tails is hitting on Rouge."

"WHAT!" Tails shrieked.

Knuckles, who was brave enough to come in again, stormed over to Tails.

"Oh Lord he's back." The voice muttered.

"Tails! How could you! Rouge is 17 and your dating her!"

"I am not dating her!"

"Yes you are." The voice said.

Tails shook his fist at her.

Knuckles then slapped Tails.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go bathe in squashed squash." Knuckles stomped out.

The voice was silently crying over how stupid Knuckles could be.

"I hope your happy." Tails had a black eye, a bloody nose, and several bruises.

"Yes I am, now sit."

Tails sat down complaining to himself.

"Tails sneaks crack into Sonic's food."

"Crack? No. The only thing I ever put in Sonic's food was a sleeping pill."

"Aha! You admit you put crack in Sonic's food!"

"No, I did not."

"Then how else do you explain his craziness?"

"Stupidity." Tails said smartly.

"Or it could be from crack that you put in."

"Right." Tails smiled.

Suddenly a dozen policemen surrounded Tails.

"A confession! Book him boys!" The commander yelled into a megaphone.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" The voice asked, starlted.

"You called them!" Tails shouted.

"Duh crack-boy."

Something must of snapped in Tails because just then, he broke free of the cuffs and pulled out a machine gun.

"Prepare to die." He pulled the trigger.

Bullets shot everywhere and bounced off of everything. The voice ducked, pulling her math book over her face so she wouldn't get hurt. But the bullets went through that.

"Crazy fox! Help!" The voice tried to reach to phone for animal control but almost got her hand shot off.

Meanwhile, the police abondoned the stage in panic. The voice was all alone with the demented fox. Suddenly the bullets stopped. The voice peered over the catwalk. Nobody was down there. She whiped her brow in relief. Suddenly something grabbed her and tied her up.

"Whats the big idea?" She demanded.

"You are my hostage!." Tails laughed insanly.

"Let me go you deranged fox!"

"Never!" Tails cackled like a girl.

"So you are a girl.." The voice said.

Tails ignored her.

_To be continued._


	7. Chapter 7, Tails and Amy

_Chapter 7, A little bit of Tails but mostly Amy_

When we were last here the voice had been taken hostage by the crazy deranged fox, Tails.

"Hey! How are you typing this if your tied up!" Tails growled.

"From my mystic author powers, now let go." The voice demanded.

"You know, you haven't updated in forever."

"Shut up Tails! I know. Maybe if I was untied I could of done it sooner!"

"Quiet!" Tails demanded and held the gun up.

A few minutes passed.

"I'm bored." The voice complained. She couldn't think of what to write next. Then suddenly she got and idea.

Tails looked at her.

"Don't even think about i-" He started, but was cut off.

The doors to the room flew open. A pink hedgehog walked in.

"Have no fear! Amy Rose is here!" She called out.

"I hope to God I don't regret this." The voice muttered.

"Amy!" Tails eyes went wide. "Get out!"

"No way! I want to become a star so Sonic will date me!" Amy sighed and held her hands together.

"Well you won't be able to unless Tails stops threatening me with that rocket launcher." She said causally. Then did a double take.

"Where and when did you get a rocket launcher!?" The voice said.

Tails grinned a manic grin.

"From Shadow."

"I thought he was at a bottom of a cliff."

"That's why it was so easy to get."

While they were talking, Amy's face turned red. She pulled out her infamous hammer.

"Tails go.. away.. before.. I.. kill.. you.." She gritted her teeth.

"NEVER!" Tails started laughing like a moron.

Amy ran over to Tails and swung her hammer. Tails flew out of the room rocket launcher and all.

Amy went over and untied the voice.

"I never thought I'd say this but thanks, Amy." The voice then ran over to the light and put the chair down. Then she went up to the catwalk to begin.

"Know your stars know your stars..."

Amy quickly sat down.

"Amy Rose of Mobius,"

"Present." Amy grinned like an idiot.

"Amy is currently engaged with Big the Cat."

"No I am not! I will never be engaged with anyone unless its Sonic!" She said proudly.

"But would Sonic agree to marry you?"

"Of course!"

"Then why does he run from you?"

"Because he's shy and doesn't want to admit it."

"Have you ever thought that he just plain hates you?"

"No! He'd never hate me!"

"Then why does he run from you?"

Amy was getting annoyed now.

"Because he's shy."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"I said I don't know!"

"Why?"

"SHUT UP!" Amy screeched.

"You don't have to yell." The voice pouted. Then she returned to normal.

"Amy is in love with a door."

"A door? No. I love Sonic."

"Amy has broken her engagement with Big to marry the door."

"No! And I don't want to marry a door!"

"So, your still engaged with Big?"

"NO! I never was!"

"Then why did you just say you were?"

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"So, do you usually cheat on men and inanimate objects?"

"No."

"Then why are you cheating on the door Amy? Don't you know it has feelings? WHY MUST YOU BE SO CRUEL!" The voice started to cry.

"Don't cry!" Amy said alarmed.

"How could you do that to the door! Don't you know what he's been through!" The voice sobbed.

"Here! I made a pie!" Amy held up a pie.

"What flavor?" The voice asked, stopping her crying.

"Apple."

"YAAAAAAAAY!" The voice clapped her hands.

Amy smiled and went up to the catwalks.

"Here." She went forwards to hand the voice the apple pie but tripped at the last moment. The pie went flying through the air and landed on the voice.

"YOU GOT PIE ON ME! NOW YOU SHALL PAY!" The voice pulled out her samurai sword.

"I am sorry!" Amy yelled. But that didn't do anything.

"Die!!!!!!!!!" The voice lunged at Amy.

"SONIC!" She screeched. Then Amy ran for the door.

"Come back here!" The voice yelled at the swinging doors. But Amy did not come back.

"Gr..." The voice crossed her arms.

"Why do they always run away?"

_End of chapter 7_


	8. Chapter 8, Silver

_Chapter 8, Silver_

The voice was pouting with her arms crossed when a white hedgehog came in.

"What is this place?" He asked looking around.

The voice peered down and smiled. Time for her next victim.

"Silver the Hedgehog!" She boomed.

"Wha? Who's there?" Silver looked around. "Are you Mephiles?"

"Er, no. Just sit down."

"Mephiles!" He screamed.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" The voice yelled.

Silver sat down.

"Silver the Hedgehog of the er... future..."

"What do you want Mephiles?" He said darkly.

The voice just stared at him.

"Silver the Hedgehog likes to stalk people."

"Depends." Silver said.

"What do you mean, depends?"

"Well if they're the Iblis Trigger, yes."

"So if I was the Iblis Trigger you'd stalk me?"

"Your the Iblis Trigger!?" Silver's mouth dropped open. "I thought you were Mephiles."

"Silver,"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Silver stuck his tongue out at her.

"Silver is actually Sonic dipped in bleach."

"Bleach? No. And I'm not Sonic."

"So, Sonic, why did you bathe in bleach?"

"I'm not Sonic!"

"I thought you bathed in blue kool-aid, Sonic."

"I'm not Sonic!"

"Sonic, have you been lying to us?"

"I AM NOT SONIC!" Silver (Sonic) light up.

"So, Sonic, met any smurfs lately?"

Silver ignored her and started to meditate.

"Hey! Pay attention when I'm talking!" The voice chucked a rock at Silver's head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that??" He demanded.

"I felt like it."

"I'll kill you!"

"Wow, I feel so threatened. Come on Silver-Sonic. Even your practical average fatso scientist can come up with better threats."

"I swear it!"

"You shouldn't swear Silver, this is a-"

Suddenly she noticed something.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" She exploded.

The studio was all pink with flowered wall-paper. There were heart rugs, lacy throw pillows, trashy romance novels, and disturbing pictures of Sonic.

"AMY!" She screamed. Foam was coming out of her mouth.

Silver raised his eyebrows. A few seconds later all of the things were gone.

"Your telekinetic?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Psycho!" She taunted.

"I am not psycho!" He shouted.

"Psycho psycho psycho psycho psycho psycho psycho psycho!" She yelled.

Silver breathed in a deep breath and began to meditate again.

The voice picked up a boulder and threw it it him. Silver, being the telekinetic freak he was, moved it out of the way on time.

"What do you want?"

The voice grinned at him, getting attention. Then she looked down.

"Silver is cheating on two women."

"What? No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"No."

"Yes."

"HA! Told you!" The voice shouted, leaping down and pointing her finger in his face.

Silver clenched his fists.

"Silver is cheating on Amy Rose and Blaze the Cat."

"No!"

"Yes-huh! Thats why you were around them in Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"I wasn't around in the 1991 game!"

The voice slapped her forehead.

"The 2006 one you moron!"

Silver sneered at her.

"Psycho!" She said randomly.

"Agggggghhh!" Silver stomped out of the room.

"Hey you can't leave! I have to torment you still!"

The door slammed shut. The voice was alone. Again.

"Now what?"

_End of Chapter 8 _


	9. Chapter 9, Cream and Cheese

_Chapter 9, Cream and Cheese_

The room was silent. The voice was pouting as usual. Suddenly the door creaked open. A light brown little rabbit with a blue chao walked in.

"H-hello?" She called out to the empty room.

The voice cackled to herself.

"Know your stars know your stars..." She chanted.

Cream got scared.

"Who's in here!" She called out.

"Sit down!" The voice commanded.

Cream sat.

"Cream..whatever..of..Mobius."

"Yes?"

"Cream enslaves helpless little chao to do her evil bidding."

"Enslave chao? Why would I do that!" Cream shouted.

"Because you're evil." The voice said, tapping her fingers.

"I'm not evil! I'm good! And I certainly don't enslave chao!"

"Explain Cheese."

"Cheese is my pet!"

"Slave."

"Pet!"

"Slave."

"PET!" Cream burst out.

"Pet-slave." The voice said, getting tired.

Cream sat down huffing.

The voice smirked over her victory.

"Cheese is really a mutated smurf."

"Cheese is not mutant! He's a chao!"

"Cheese the mutated smurf is trying to throw Cream out of business by taking over the world..er..." The voice stopped her sentence.

"What is Cheese's gender?" She asked Cream.

"I don't know." Cream shrugged.

The voice started up again, this time finishing the sentence.

"Cheese the mutated smurf is trying to throw Cream out of business by taking over the world itself!"

"IT!" Cream shrieked.

"Go away clown-boy." The voice snapped at the evil clown who had entered the room.

The clown stomped out, taking his creepy balloons with him.

Cheese flew up to the voice and pointed it's finger in her face.

"Chao chao chao chao chao! Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao!!!" Cheese yelled.

The voice just stared back.

"What did you just say?" She stared at the mutated smurf with confusion.

Cheese sucked in it's breath ready to repeat.

"Chao chao chao chao chao! Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao!!!"

"GO AWAY!" The voice yelled at Cheese.

Cheese flew down to Cream and started to cry.

"You hurt Cheese's feelings! That's not nice!" Cream started the cry.

"Oh boy." The voice rolled her eyes.

Cream kept crying and crying until the room was half-flooded. Furniture was floating around and there was a couple of fish swimming around too.

Suddenly, the door burst open. In came an angry older rabit- Vanilla, Cream's mom.

"How dare you.." Vanilla said making her voice growl.

Then the power went out. Then it came back on. The voice had to hold the railing to keep from fainting.

Vanilla had transformed into a dragon with dark red eyes and sharp pointy teeth.

"YOU SHALL PAY!" Vanilla lunged for the voice.

"Crap." Was all she got to say before Vanilla attacked.

_End of chapter 9_


	10. Chapter 10, Rouge

_Chapter 10, Rouge_

Vanilla stormed out of the room with Cream and Cheese. The voice was left hanging on a broken rail for dear life.

She pulled herself up and looked around.

"Great. The set is destroyed again!" She eyed the room. Everything was broken.

Suddenly the doors flew open and someone walked in.

"I'm here!" A voice sang out. She stepped into the light. It was Rouge the Bat.

"Hehehe... another victim." The voice rubbed her hands together.

Rouge looked around the room with disgust but sat down anyways.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars," The voice chanted.

"Rouge the Bat,"

"Talk to me." Rouge said looking up.

"Rouge is a slut and sleeps with eight men a night."

"I do not! I don't sleep with anyone!" She exclaimed.

"That's what you want us to think, Rouge, but I know you."

"No you don't!" She snapped.

"How would you know? Do you spy on me?" The voice demanded.

"No!"

"Yeah, right. Rouge the slut spies on people."

"I AM NOT A SLUT!" Rouge shrieked.

"The only time I spy is when I'm on a mission." "So you admit it! You do spy on me!" 

Rouge forrowed her brow and said nothing.

"Rouge the Bat is a lesbian."

"You just said I slept with men!" Rouge said.

"Yeah, so?"

"So how can I be a lesbian!"

"So you do admit you sleep with men!"

"No! I don't!"

"So your a lesbian then."

"I'm not a lesbian!"

"Make up your mind!"

"I'm nethier!"

"Rouge the Bat likes spying on women when their dressing. The lesbian."

"For the last time, I AM NOT A LESBIAN! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"

"Right, that's why I caught you looking through my window in the morning."

"I was never outside your window! I don't even know where you live!"

"Stop making excuses you pervert."

Rouge clenched her fists and stood up.

"I'm leaving!" She shouted. And just like that she stomped through the doors.

"Weirdo." The voice whispered.

_End of chapter 10_


	11. Chapter 11, Scrouge

**Sorry for not updating in awhile. I was on a busy summer break and school started and yeah... Anyways, here's your new chapter!**

_Chapter 11, Scrouge_

The voice felt a disturbance in the room. She looked around but nobody was there.

"Hello?" She called out.

Nobody answered her.

Suddenly a big blue swirling vortex opened up in the room. A green hedgehog in a leather jacket walked out. He had scars on his arms and he was smiling evilly.

"Who the heck are you?" The voice asked in confusion.

"Scrouge, Scrouge the Hedgehog." He looked up at her.

"Really now.." The voice had a huge grin on her face.

"Uh yeah." Scrouge looked a little freaked.

"Sit down." The voice commanded.

"What?"

"Sit."

"What if I don't feel like it?"

"SIT DOWN!" The voice yelled, making an echo throughout the room.

Scrouge sat.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars..." She chanted.

"Scrouge the Hedgehog is a pathetic Sonic recolor who is bent on wrecking the precious games we all know and love."

"What?" Scrouge asked.

"First of all, I am not a recolor, I am an anti-Sonic. And second, I AM NOT IN THE GAMES!"

"Can I call you recolor number 3?" The voice asked sweetly.

"NO!" Scrouge screamed.

"You don't have to get so pushy. Jeez!" The voice threw her arms in the air.

Scrouge folded his arms and mumbled.

"Scrouge the hedgehog wears diapers." The voice said.

"I do not!" He yelled.

"Right, so what do you call that puffy white thing underneath your jacket?"

"What puffy white thing?"

"What do you have amnesia? Should I call you Shadow recolor number 2 then?"

"I'm not recolor and I don't wear diapers!"

"Hello! Your wearing one where your pants are suppose to go!"

"I don't wear any pants."

"Ew! So you like running around nude? Pervert!"

"Will you shut up!"

"Stripper! Stripper! Stripper!" The voice taunted.

"Hey! The other boys do it too!" Scrouge shot.

"So you look? Your a bigger pervert than I thought!"

"Be quiet!" Scrouge yelled at her.

"Scrouge's real name is Christina."

"Christina? That's a girl's name!" Scrouge looked disgusted.

"Aha! So you admit your a girl!"

"I'm not a girl and my names not Christina!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeaaaah rigggggght." The voice stretched out her words in a disbelieving tone.

Scrouge bit his lip and tried to keep himself from killing the voice.

"Christina's natural colors are pink and purple."

"For the last time I'm not Christina!"

"So, Christina, how did you get your fur from pink and purple to green?"

"My fur was not pink and purple!"

"So why'd you change it? Do you have something against those colors? Jeez Christina! I didn't know your were racist!"

"Thats it!" Scrouge ran out the door screaming like an idiot.

_End of Chapter 11_


	12. Special Notice!

**SPECIAL NOTICE!!!!**

I'm going to write the next few chapters with fan characters made by you, the readers! So please pay attention!

Submit as much **Information as possible about your character!**

I don't want to mess up in the chapters, and I need things to work by.

**One character per person!**

Please just one fan character per person, otherwise it gets way to confusing.

**I will not use everyone's!**

I am only selecting a few characters, so please don't get mad if your character isn't picked.

**Please tell me if I make a mistake!**

If I make a mistake in the chapter about your fan character, please tell me ASAP. The sooner I know, the sooner it'll get fixed. And please don't yell at me for my mistakes if I make one.

So, start submitting!


	13. Chapter 13, Mistery

Sorry for not updating

**Sorry for not updating! School is taking up my time. Hopefully in the summer I will be able to update more.**

_Chapter 13, __Mistery Whiterose_

The voice was bored. No new victims had come to her torture chamber. She was all out of people to torment.

Suddenly, a blackhole opened up into the room. A hedgegle appeared.

"Interesting…" the voice mused.

"You!" She called out.

"Me?" The hedgegle looked up.

"Yeah, the hedgegle down there!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why?" The voice smiled, finding a weakness.

"Because I hate it!"

"Hedgegle."

"Stop!"

"Hedgegle."

"Quit it!"

"Hedgegle."

"STOP!"

"Heeeeeeedddddddddgggggeeeeeeggggggggglllllllleeeeeeee…….."

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!"

"Why must you torment meeeeee!" The voice cried.

"You deserved it." She muttered.

"Sit." The voice said snapping out of her sadness.

"What?"

"Sit."

"Why?"

"JUST SIT!"

She sat in the chair in the middle of the room.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars…" The voice chanted.

"Hedgegle-"

"MY NAME IS MISTERY WHITEROSE!"

"Fine! Mistery Whiterose has romance problems."

"I do not!" Mistery snapped.

"Do so." The voice said.

"With who?!"

"Cookie Monster."

"Who?"

"Don't pretend. Mistery, its okay."

"Who's Cookie monster."

"Seriously, it's all right, you can tell me."

"Who is he?!"

"Would you like me to be your counselor?"

"Like I'd trust you! Besides, I only like Shadow."

"Amnesia-boy? I think you're better off with Cookie Monster. Shadow is sooo-"

_The author hears loud, scary noises outside of the room_

"Never mind."

Mistery smirked.

"Mistery the Hedgegle who is having problems with cookie monster is a cross-dresser."

"I am not a cross-dresser!"

"Then why do you look like a boy? BURN!" The voice flapped her arms around.

"Your weird."

"Mistery the Hedgegle who is having problems with cookie monster and a cross dresser is stealing Lucky Charms from kids."

_A thousand little kids pour out of the ceiling and pummel Mistery._

"THAT'S IT!" Mistery teleported out of the room. Now the voice was left alone with Lucky-Charms craved kids.

"Lucky Charms?" They asked her.

"Ick! I _**hate **_Lucky Charms!" The voice spat.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The little kid's eyes all lit up red.

"…..Crap……"

_End of Chapter 13_


	14. Chapter 14 Final

Hey, guys. I'm writing this to tell you that this story is over.

I'm ending it for a multitude of reasons.

-1. I ran out of ideas. I seriously can't think of anything in the two years since I've updated this thing

-2. Lack of interest. This story no longer excites me, I can't focus on writing it, and trying to write new chapters feels like a chore

-3. I wrote this when I was 12. I'm 15 going onto 16 now and I think this story is ridiculous. This was one of my very first fanfictions I wrote. I would take it down, but I'm not because a lot of people like it. So I'm leaving the story up so you can still read it.

I dunno if there are still people who watch this or read this, but if there are then I'm sorry for ending this, but I just can't bring myself to write this any longer. So this story is done. But I'll still continue writing stories on here. I'm not leaving.

Thanks for the memories!


End file.
